


Promises

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny's not good at relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> One Million Words 100 in 100 prompt: one thousand promises

Jenny's not so good at relationships. 

Sex, yes. But her longest relationship to date has been an on-off game of oneupmanship with Hawley that they both knew was never really going anywhere. 

Still, she knows what she wants, knows what she needs and though he's the last man she would have picked, Frank is the one who delivers. 

He doesn't make one thousand promises that he can't keep, just a handful that he can. 

He won't lie to her. 

He'll have her back, no matter what. 

He'll listen to her, believe in her. 

She doesn't need anything more than that. 


End file.
